


从哪里开始

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa
Summary: Ordinary people AU
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	从哪里开始

是从哪里开始的呢？亚瑟靠在床头的靠枕上，眼睛盯着脏兮兮的天花板。从哪里开始的？也许是琼斯先生第一次把阿尔弗雷德带来的时候。不，也许比那更早，在他妈妈和他谈话的那个晚上。他们坐在逼仄的小屋子里，妈妈说:“你知道，琼斯先生人很好，也很喜欢你。”他说当然妈妈，琼斯先生人很好。“唯一的问题在他的儿子，”妈妈忧愁又坦率地说，“他不喜欢你。你知道吗？”我不知道，妈妈。“但这不是针对你，孩子。他只见过你的照片，谁会凭照片讨厌一个人呢？这只是青春期的叛逆心理而已。”我明白，妈妈，我希望这不会影响到你们。“当然不会，只是我担心你……”不，妈妈。不管怎样，我还有一年就要去上大学了，不是吗？只有一年我就要离开家了，不会影响到我的。他知道此时此刻，在隔了一个大洋的别墅区里，琼斯先生也一定是这样劝阿尔弗雷德的:“他还有一年就要离开家了，你把他当空气不行吗？”但面前的妈妈松了一口气。“妈妈知道你一直是个乖孩子……”不是的，琼斯先生很有钱，如果没有他，我就没法去上大学。但这句话他没有说出口，他只是含混不清地说了什么，然后点了点头。  
阿尔弗雷德不喜欢他，他知道，在他的妈妈和阿尔弗雷德的爸爸结婚以后很快就知道了。在他搬进那所大房子的第一天，阿尔就来到他的房间，对他说:“滚出去。”他耸了耸肩，没有理会。他已经十七岁了，不会和小屁孩一般见识。可是小屁孩阿尔弗雷德已经十六岁了。在以前，十六岁可以干很多事，可以上山打猎下海捕鱼，可以娶三个老婆生三百个孩子，可以挖一个自己的洞穴在里面生火烤猛犸象的肉，也可以病得奄奄一息躺在床上等死。现代社会把十六岁推迟了太久，这些孩子甚至连酒都不能喝。但那又如何？他只比亚瑟小一岁。一岁，阿尔弗雷德仗着一岁的差距胡作非为，他应该庆幸亚瑟的脑子里已经自动开启了“好哥哥开关”。亚瑟花了很长时间才意识到这个比他高一个头、足足比他重三十斤的大男孩其实根本不需要他的照顾。  
但照顾人的性格大概是世代遗传的，阿尔弗雷德想。他名义上的哥哥正在从冰箱里拿出冰镇橙汁，旋开盖子倒到他面前的玻璃杯里。他可没拜托对方做这种事，连个请字都没有说，但亚瑟已经自顾自地行动起来了。他的妈妈也是如此，总是在温柔地问:“你饿了吗？”“你冷不冷？”“想喝点什么吗？”他不讨厌这位贴心又柔和的女士。喜欢被照顾大概也是世代遗传的，既然他父亲被这种亲切的魅力迷得神魂颠倒，做儿子的也难逃一劫。但亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰，他恨恨地想，这个不可一世、自鸣得意、目中无人的英/国人，他以为自己是谁？“你要冰块吗？”亚瑟的声音从冰箱门后面传来，听起来闷闷的。他想起来昨天上午倒在体育馆后门的那个高年级男生，他回答的声音也是这样闷闷的。“还敢不敢了？”他问道。那个男生啜泣着，摸着自己高高肿起来的脸颊，血从鼻子里流出来，流进他咧开的嘴里，把牙缝都染成了一道一道的红色。“再下次，”他说，“让我看到你拿着亚瑟·柯克兰的书包，一边把里面的东西倒出来一边喊他毛毛虫。”他停下来，仔细观察着对方发抖的神态，心中涌起一丝怜悯。有必要做到这个地步吗？他问自己。但他还是清了清嗓子，继续说:“那我就把你的衣服扒光，用升旗的缆绳把你的手绑住，把你当国旗升到旗杆上，让全校同学都看看你那三厘米长的玩意儿长什么样。听明白了吗？”  
对方用闷闷的声音回答明白了，他从体育馆的另一端绕出去，迎面碰到亚瑟和他的朋友走在一起。对方看到他的时候很明显地皱了皱眉头。又来了，他想，你怎么搞成这样子？刚刚干嘛去了？不是说了不要打架吗？有没有受伤？肯定又是一连串这种婆婆妈妈的问题，他以为他是谁。亚瑟不负众望地张开了嘴，但阿尔只是重重地哼了一声，径直走开了。你以为你是谁？你能在这个学校里好好地读完最后一年书是靠我，我做到的！他听到亚瑟的朋友哧地一声笑了。“好像为了引起啦啦队女生注意，故意耍帅闹别扭的小学生。”对方用正常的音量说道。“拜托，他已经十六岁了。”亚瑟压低声音反驳，随即意识到反驳的点偏了，“你说谁是啦啦队女生呢？”  
想到这，他从餐桌旁站起身离开了。亚瑟许久没有得到答复，只好探出身子，向餐桌张望，那里只剩下两杯冰镇橙汁，原本坐在那里的人已经不见踪影了。他叹了口气，关上冰箱门。  
还剩半年，他同时拿起两杯橙汁，琢磨着先喝哪一杯。在这里的生活还有半年，他说不上是好是坏。阿尔弗雷德处处给他使绊子，无视他，嘲笑他，但他只感觉到一种小屁孩发泄精力的无聊感。他有冒犯到你吗？没有，琼斯先生，阿尔弗雷德很好。那就好，如果他打扰到你了，请你告诉我。谢谢你，琼斯先生，但我和阿尔关系很好。日复一日就是这种谈话，但他和阿尔弗雷德的关系能好到哪去呢？他们从来没有任何肢体接触，就连递餐具时手指不经意的触碰都让彼此像碰到了浓硫酸一样。唯一的一次是他拿起阿尔扔在沙发上的棒球手套（上个星期是篮球，上上个星期是橄榄球头盔），阿尔弗雷德冲过来，把他手上的东西夺走，剩下的一只手推搡了他一下，把他按在墙上。亚瑟甚至一瞬间心跳加速。他会吻下来吗？他的脑袋中不合时宜地跳出这个问题，发出的声音像锤子“叮”地一声把钉子敲进墙里一样。但阿尔弗雷德只是冲他大喊“别他妈的碰老子的东西”。他愣了一下，一时间太多话涌进他的脑海，而对方吼完这一句之后也没有离开，手还抵在亚瑟的肩膀上，好像特意留下来要听他说什么。亚瑟挣扎了一会，第一句话终于打败其他的竞争者脱颖而出:“不要说脏话。”亚瑟温和平静地说，第二句话也抓紧时间登上亚军领奖台:“还有，自己的东西不要乱放。”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸上浮现出一种奇怪的表情，他上上下下地打量着亚瑟，眼神就好像亚瑟是一块放到微波炉里加热融化之后啪地糊到了墙上的黄油一样。然后他什么也没有说，放下手臂，一扭头离开了。亚瑟站直身子，看着年轻人水牛一样结实的后背。阿尔撤退得太快了，他还没来得及在脑海中选出第三句话呢，但一句话非常积极地自动抢过他手里的铜牌，在他意识里大声嚷嚷道:“就算你是男同性恋，也不要随时随地发情好不好！”  
妈的，回忆中的亚瑟暗骂一声。妈的，现实中的亚瑟又骂了一声。这句话真是人生箴言，回忆中的亚瑟想，他应该刻在自己床正对着的那面墙上，每天晚祷的时候都默念一遍。“主啊，请你帮助我，让我不要随时随地……”他没把这等渎神的思路继续下去。他把其中一杯橙汁咕咚咕咚喝下去，然后又打开了冰箱，拿出一瓶可乐。他犹豫了一下，走到橱柜前，打开靠上的那扇门。  
啊哈，靠在床头的亚瑟换了个姿势，让靠枕能更舒服地托着他的腰。就是从那个时候，他想，从他拿了这瓶可乐开始。此刻，阿尔弗雷德正躺在他旁边睡觉，做梦。他也梦到了那一天。这算个美梦还是噩梦呢？连阿尔自己都搞不懂。他梦见自己推开亚瑟的房门——没有敲门——然后看到对方坐在床边，裸着上身和两腿，准确地说，只穿了一条内裤。  
他愣了一下，对方先开口了。“什么事？”亚瑟问道。他小声嘀咕了一句。“什么？”亚瑟没听清，阿尔只好提高声音又说了一遍。“可乐，”他说，“冰箱里最后一瓶可乐没了。”其实这个问题问了也是白问，他一进门就看到了摆在桌子上的空可乐瓶，还有只剩个底的酒瓶子。可乐兑波旁威士忌，好啊亚瑟，你小子倒挺会享受的。“我们这里的法定饮酒年龄是二十一岁，”他倚在门边说，“你应该知道的吧？”  
亚瑟看着他。准确地说，亚瑟醉眼朦胧、轻蔑地看着他。他一句话都没说，只是投来了短暂而冷酷的一瞥。他搞不懂亚瑟在想什么，但他那一瞬间什么都没想，大脑一片空白。他感觉到全身的血液迅速下涌，裤子迅速鼓胀起来。“他以为他是谁？”这句话拼命地从他的脑壳里钻出一个洞来，他感到愤怒、冲动，以及原始的肉欲。他走过去，抓住对方的手腕。亚瑟很白，很瘦削，身体像抛光过后的银首饰一样泛着不健康的白光。他抓过对方的头发，没头没脑地吻下去。没有反抗，他想，不知道是吓呆了还是……下一秒反抗就来了，那只没有被抓住的手拼命地推着他的肩膀。他松开对方的嘴唇，轻松地把亚瑟翻了个身丢在床上，粗鲁地把对方的内裤扒下来。他强硬地扶起对方的腰，把自己早已挺立的家伙抵在温暖的股沟间。他感到亚瑟在挣扎，拼命地将腰向下沉，让阿尔想起小时候参观养鸡场的时候在指间扑腾的小鸡仔，那么脆弱，那么无力，而他是能在橄榄球场上一路推着对手前进四十码的可怕壮汉。  
而在这个赛场上，他向前推进了一厘米。身下传来一阵喘息，他俯下身，一口咬住对方的后脖颈，喘息立马变成了断断续续的呻吟。亚瑟的手指抓紧了床单，他气喘吁吁地撑住自己，双腿颤抖着，齿间不由自主地发出不成调的暧昧的声音。在疼痛、疑惑和恐惧之下，他咬紧了牙关，然后呜地一声哭了出来。他感到身后推进的庞然巨物停滞了一下，接着一个巴掌打在他的屁股上。“闭嘴，婊子，”阿尔弗雷德粗声说，“别哭。”这一掌让他一个激灵，呻吟撬开了他的牙齿，结果他哭得更大声了。阿尔就停在那里，炙热而巨大的前端刺激着他的肠壁。过了一会，他听到一声叹息，然后疼痛消失了，只留下隐隐约约的抽痛。阿尔弗雷德站在床边，腰带已经重新系好了。他低着头，看着自己异父异母的亲哥哥哭得上气不接下气。他看着对方一点一点撑起身子，慢慢地将内裤从脚踝间提起来。他的脖子上有整齐的一排牙印，深深地凹了进去，大腿内侧还有一块淤青，颜色好像冬日天空上堆积着的死气沉沉的乌云。他半软的阴茎一下子又挺立起来，只好别过头去不看亚瑟，但是呜呜咽咽的哭声还是钻进他的耳朵里，让他只能手足无措地僵在那里，不知道该干什么。他觉得自己是不是应该去扶一下亚瑟，或者是不是应该威胁一句“不许告诉爸爸和阿姨”，但又觉得加上这一句话，他就成了彻彻底底的反派了。英雄永远不会有这样的台词；话说回来，英雄也不会把自己的哥哥按倒在床上。亚瑟穿好了内裤，又伸手去拿他的上衣。阿尔瞥了他一眼，然后僵硬地走了出去。  
天啊，亚瑟从回忆里挣脱出来，可耻地发现自己竟然有点兴奋。是因为这件事吗？但在那之后什么也没有发生。那天晚上爸爸妈妈回来了，他穿着高领的衣服和全家人一起吃饭。他平静地说:“阿尔，麻烦把胡椒递给我。”对方甚至不敢看他一眼。然后半年过去了，阿尔继续视他为空气，他考上了大学，琼斯先生支付了他大部分的学费。又一年过去，阿尔也离家上学去了。假冒伪劣的兄弟二人见面的机会越来越少，除了回家过圣诞节几乎没有交流的时候。阿尔变得正常起来了——如果你把“长大成人”叫做“变正常”的话。青春期过去了，满身是刺的小毛头变成了充满活力的大学生，知道如何礼貌地回复别人的话，如何处理偶尔对上的眼神。四年一晃而过，阿尔今年就要毕业了，而亚瑟在一家律师事务所当实习律师助手。然后是昨天晚上，他们例行公事一般地回到这个拼凑起来的小家过圣诞节。阿尔弗雷德终于可以合法地喝酒了，于是全家人都有点醉醺醺的意思。妈妈和琼斯先生去客厅跳舞了，两个人在昏暗的灯光下你侬我侬。亚瑟注视着他们，而阿尔注视着亚瑟。  
亚瑟和他妈妈长得很像，几乎看不出他父亲的影子，除了那两撇浓密而顽固的眉毛。餐厅的顶灯已经关了，客厅昏黄的灯光温柔地映在亚瑟的脸上，他那对绿色的眸子像猫眼石一样闪着光。阿尔弗雷德心里一紧。他渐渐明白了自己当初为什么讨厌亚瑟。十六岁的时候他看了对方的照片，然后央求他父亲不要让这个男孩和他住在同一个屋檐下。“阿尔，他还有一年就读大学去了，”爸爸说，“就当是为了爸爸……”他不安地看着那张照片，看着小巧的鼻子和抿成一条直线的薄唇，现在他知道那种不安从何而来，那是潜意识里的爱慕和欲望，对不可抗拒地沉入禁忌的担忧，他对自己感到恐惧。他觉得自己有必要说点什么，于是他开口说:“嘿。”  
亚瑟转过身盯着他，他感到一阵心跳加快。永远都是这种谦卑又专注的眼神，让你觉得自己在被全心全意地关注着。“呃，我想说，兄弟，真对不起了。”  
亚瑟挑起一边眉毛，用不解的眼神暗示他继续说下去。于是他只好硬着头皮说:“我是说……我以前真是个混球，你知道吧。我呃……做了很多，不该做的事，简直是霸凌和侮辱……我得向你道歉，那个时候我就是一个什么都不懂的混蛋小屁孩……不是说一定希望你原谅我，那也太……只是我……”  
他一时语塞，只好停了下来。亚瑟还在认真地注视着他，而他可怜巴巴地回望着亚瑟。过了一会，亚瑟小声说了句什么。什么？他问。没什么。亚瑟回答，然后平静地注视着他，双手交叠放在腿上，优雅地问道，要去我房间吗？  
啊，亚瑟想，天啊。他记得对方是怎么用牙齿撕开避孕套的袋子，又是怎么把滚烫的下体塞进他的体内的。他紧紧地咬住枕头的边角，而阿尔却不怀好意地将一根手指伸进他的嘴中，在牙齿间搅动着，与柔软的舌头纠缠，撬出一串串难耐的呻吟。在他终于报复般地一口咬下去之后，身后传来一阵笑声，手指抽了出去，随后湿漉漉的指尖抚上了他的乳头，肆意拉扯着，闷闷的喘息声立刻带上了哭腔。另一只大手握着他胀得发痛的下体，温柔地揉捏撸动着。在自己的小床上，被熟悉的洗衣液的香气包裹，然而却在被自己的弟弟操弄，想到这，喉间的呻吟变得更加甜蜜放荡。他太兴奋了，才干了十几下，他就达到了高潮，断断续续的尖锐的叫声从胸腔溢出，他浑身颤抖着，无力地贴住对方火热的身躯，心中还在暗自祈祷楼下跳舞的两人千万不要在此时上楼，而这个念头所产生的羞耻与恐惧反而把他推上了更高的巅峰。阿尔弗雷德不肯放过他，手指揉捏着他半软的性器，依旧不停地挺身抽插着。他松开亚瑟的乳头，然后在他的屁股上狠狠地拍了一掌，清晰的指印泛着粉红色，刺激着他的神经。他满意地察觉到了身下人的一阵颤抖和急促的喘息，然后俯下身，凑到对方耳边，轻轻地说:“大点声啊，婊子。”在他一口把亚瑟的耳垂含进嘴里之后，他发觉对方又是一阵急促的颤抖，最后是带着哭腔的呻吟和求饶。一遍又一遍，亚瑟压抑着自己的声音，却又忍不住在最后关头尖叫出声。  
到底是从哪里开始，才会变成现在这个样子的？靠在靠垫上的亚瑟抬起一只胳膊，颇为无奈地捂住自己的眼睛。身旁的阿尔咕哝一声，从梦中惊醒。“几点了？”他问道。“已经七点了。”亚瑟回答。阿尔有一阵没有回答，平稳的呼吸声传来，让亚瑟以为他又睡着了。但过了一会他说:“亚瑟，你应该知道‘已经’这个词是什么意思吧？”  
亚瑟笑了。“好吧，”他说，“才七点。继续睡吧。”  
阿尔发出一声满意的叹息，伸出强壮的胳膊一把搂住亚瑟。亚瑟把被子掀起来，自己也溜回温暖的被窝里。楼下传来咖啡壶的呜呜声，阿尔动了一下，但没有醒来。亚瑟也迷迷糊糊地逐渐滑入睡眠之中。在意识清醒的最后一刻，一个念头钻进了他的脑海:天啊亚瑟，这样你就不会有丈母娘了，这真是天大的好……  
然后意识放开手，在甜蜜的梦境中做自由落体。筋疲力尽的两人把一切抛在脑后，把从哪开始的、怎么会这样、将来怎么办等等一系列问题抛在脑后，再一次陷入了沉睡之中。


End file.
